1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaged food product storage, preservation and dispensing.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Storage of large bulk food items for animals has always been inconvenient, especially for those with limited space. Pet owners have little option, given the available products, to effectively use their limited space. Furthermore, for those with no space, find that outside storage is the only alternative. Because a majority of food buying is now in bulk, food storage can span from weeks to months, before it is depleted. The long length of time consistently exposes the food to oxygen, microbes, fungus, and in the case of outdoor storage, rain, wind, snow and sunlight.
The disadvantages of current pet food dispensers are that, many are too small to accommodate large bulk bags. They must then be refilled every few days of use. Those that have the space to store the bulk bags, generally lack the preservation means for the bag contents. Many simply crumble up the ends of the bag. This action does nothing to preserve the contents, exposing the food to oxygen, microbes and fungus. This situation becomes dire for those who are relegated to outdoor storage. There the bulk bag is also subject to extreme elements such as wind, sun, rain and snow.